Let's Play A Game
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: “Let’s play a game, shall we? The only way to win is not to get caught. If you lose, that means you’re mine. And if you win… we get to play again. And again and again until you lose.” Rae/Red X.
1. Cat and Mouse

**Let's Play A Game**

**Summary: "Let's play a game, shall we? The only way to win is not to get caught. If you lose, that means you're mine. And if you win… we get to play again. And again and again until you lose." AU. Rae/Red X. **

**WARNING: X is… a bit out of character. **

**AU Alternate Universe. Raven does not have powers in this, because if she did it would cause me some problems. You'll see why.**

* * *

"Let's play a game, shall we?" 

His smirk annoyed her to no end, aggravating her so much. She stared at him silently, her eyes following his every movement as he circled around her.

She had somehow gotten caught up in this… this sick, twisted _game_of his.

The worst part of it was, she doesn't even remember how.

"I suppose its like… cat and mouse. The only way to win is to not get caught."

Ironic, considering she was the one caught in this mess.

"If you lose, that means you're mine. I'm allowed to do whatever I want with you." His hand touched her waist, but the minute she went to slap his hand, her arm was caught in his grip, not letting her go.

"And if you win…

"We get to play again. And again and again until you _lose._"

_Bastard. _

"Who are you?"

It came out by accident. She didn't mean to say anything. It just… slipped out.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know the rules... You do as I say, and I do believe I told you to keep your mouth shut. And since I can't trust you to do it yourself…"

In a blink of an eye, her mouth was taped shut with a red x.

"I'll have to do it for you."

She inwardly cursed herself for not being able to stay quiet for a minute while he explained the rules of his sick and twisted game, and looked him over, taking in his appearance.

A hand grabbed her chin and forced it to look up, right into his skull mask. "I also believe I told you to look at me when I'm talking to you. Do you want your name or not?"

She narrowed her eyes, but looked at his mask all the same. She had to trick the information about herself out of him so she could go home… wherever her home was.

"I'll take that as a yes then! Now, for every game you win, you'll get a piece of your life back."

"And if you lose the first time, you have no choice but to give up your former identity—"

_I don't even have it genius._

"—And take the one I'll give you."

Her eyes widened.

"And remember the rules I set out before? We'll keep playing until you lose…"

"You have a ten second head start. Ready?"

"If I don't find you in ten minutes, you win. Set."

"Good luck.

"Go."

* * *

**Um… prologues are meant to be short? Hehe…**

** Do you know I reposted this? Because I found out I had Raven's name in here and erased it immediately. :p  
**

**Yea, I really shouldn't start a new story. I wasn't planning on it either. But the whole evil X thing from Madman is still in my head and since I can't believe **_**that's**_** over (and I have no intentions of writing a sequel unless I think of one) I'll settle for this story instead:p**

**So I wanted to write a oneshot, but I want it 3-5 chapters… which means each chapter will be longer than this. Obviously. But Raven HAS NO POWERS PEOPLE. AU UNIVERSE. … kinda. X has the suit; don't ask me how he got it unless I somehow fit it into the story. Basically, Raven has no recollection of her former life (I'm not telling you why or how), and X uses this to his advantage to play a "game" with her. **

… **I guess the whole idea of X not being sane appeals to me. I don't know if that's a good thing.**

**Oh! And I have no idea how to end it! Whoo! … I'll still try to update. Promise. **

**And for those of you who read ****Underhanded****, I have no idea how to start the next chapter. So if you read that, any ideas for my inspiration? **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	2. Raven

**Disclaimer: My shoulders hurt. My lack of mention of the actual disclaimer just shows you how much I hate it.**

* * *

"Hah! You think you can hide?"

She ignored his taunts as she ran faster, her ten-second start not helping her since he had cheated, counting to only five seconds.

She was in a labyrinth of some sort, the walls being made of cement. As she made a left, she could hear him running faster, trying to catch her before her ten minutes were over.

"Come out come out wherever you are!"

She hid behind a turn, seeing the dead end but hoping the man would go anywhere but here.

"If you do… I'll tell you your name."

She heard his footsteps come closer, and she stood still, trying not to make a noise…

"C'mon Gina! It's only fair you give me a hint!"

She was glad for the red x still stuck to her mouth. She wouldn't be able to make a sound if she wanted to.

Wait, Gina? Was that her name?

"Gina, come here Gina! It'll only take a minute to let me see your gorgeous purple hair."

Gina… it … it didn't sound right.

She heard his slow footsteps coming closer to her.

She gulped, and she was scared as his footsteps sounded louder. She pressed herself against the wall, hoping he wouldn't even catch a glimpse of her.

"All right Gina, if you come out, I'll tell you a little secret."

She turned her head a little, to try and see him from where he was.

That was odd, she didn't hear his footsteps anymore, but his voice sounded so loud.

She panicked, as she didn't see him anywhere.

She looked to her right, seeing no one, and coming out of her hiding spot. She silently walked away from the area, making a left and then another right, to find herself at the same hallway she started it.

A breath near her ear.

"Gina's not your name."

She ran.

She didn't dare look behind her, not wanting to know how he got behind her without her knowing. She ran as fast as her limbs could take her, ignoring the pain that was shooting up her leg. She made a right, hoping he wasn't there, (he probably knew this place like the back of his hand), and ran forward, taking a few turns to try and lose him.

"Ever heard the song Maria Maria? **(1)** It would be nice if you did… cuz that's really your name."

… Maria?

"Haha! Maria, Maria, Maria… You really think you can hide from me?"

His voice sounded so close…

She looked up.

He jumped down.

She ran again.

Dammit! He was above her! He could see everything she was doing, everywhere she was going! She was having trouble breathing but she didn't care. She wanted to get away.

"You don't believe your name is Maria do you? Oh well. How about… Jane? Do you like Jane? No too simple."

Dammit, he was playing with her!

She turned to the left, trying to ignore the random names he kept throwing out to confuse and annoy her.

She made a few more turns, and stopped for a minute, her legs giving out beneath her.

"Carly? Alissa? Casey? Violet, hey that would be good, considering your hair and all." She looked up, and saw him, and even with the mask she knew he was smirking.

She felt tears come to her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Hey! Your eyes match that too!" He said with mock excitement, causing her to try and run faster.

"C'mon Violet, two more minutes. Think you can make it?"

She was panting, trying to regain her breath as she fell onto the floor. She pulled at the tape around her mouth, annoyed at how she couldn't breathe properly.

To hell with making noise. He was finding her easily anyway.

"Rene? I like Rene, of course I like Violet too but I think we can come up with something more original."

She pulled the tape off with force, not making a sound but letting the pain sink in before running again, making a right, another right, and another right, only to come face to face with—

"Hey babe. Three rights make a left, but it should be called a wrong considering you bumped into me."

"Thirty seconds."

She turned around and ran for her life. She knew this whole thing was hopeless, but right now she wasn't in the position to be making statements.

"Twenty seconds."

She looked behind her, seeing him two feet away. She clenched her fists and pushed her legs to run faster.

"Fifteen."

She made a left, hoping she didn't come to a dead end.

She saw the fork in the road ahead of her, but she didn't hesitate to make a right.

"Ten seconds Heena."

That's it. Ten more.

Ten…

She ran faster as she heard him catching up.

Nine…

This really was a game to him, as he ran faster to get to her, not having a problem running quicker.

Eight…

Eight more seconds, even though he'll start this again maybe you can get something out of him. She thought to herself, making another right. 

Seven…

She was sore but she didn't stop. She couldn't. Not now.

Six…

Not when she had less than ten seconds left to find her information.

Five…

"C'mon Jenny! Run faster!"

Four…

"April? April's a nice name!"

Three…

She shut her eyes and ran faster. _C'mon! _

Two…

"Sarah? Kathy? Ophelia?"

One.

She fell to her knees, glad she had made it.

Zero.

"Aw, and I was so close to winning." She knew he had no intention to win until he saw her tired enough to boss around. "Oh well. Fair is fair right?"

_You dirty, lying, cheater._

"So, you want to know your name right?"

… "No."

"No?"

She looked at him. "No. I don't trust you to tell me my real name after… _that._"

She knew he was smirking. "What are you talking about Leah?"

She pointed a finger at him, trying to muster up enough energy to stand up. "That! That's what I'm talking about! You and your fake names to try and confuse me! You're probably going to give me a fake name to 'make a new identity' for me!"

"And here I thought we could trust each other."

She glared at him. "No, my name isn't important now."

"You sure about that babe? How's this, I'll tell you your real name_and _your winning question? Deal?"

"Why? You'll lie to me about my name anyway. Here's a question you can't lie about to make me a new person. Why did you bring me here? The real reason, not to play cat and mouse with me!"

He crossed his arms and leaned back on a wall, looking down on the ground. "I suppose its fair to tell you Raven, that I brought you here because I was bored."

"_Bored?_"

"Yep, bored. What else is a guy to do other than chase around a hot girl?"

"… You're sick. Let me go."

"Nope."

"LET ME GO!"

"No way Raven. Not gonna happen!"

She glared at him, her eyes narrowed. "You're a bastard."

"Why thank you my dear Raven."

"Stop calling me that."

"What, Raven?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you moron! That!" She panted a bit more before regaining her breath.

"Okay, but that's your—"

"My name? Yea, nice try."

He smirked. "Whatever you say...

_"Raven_."

* * *

**(1) – This is actually an Indian song… **

**DEDICATIONS TO: Xaleria07 for giving me the idea of TOYING with Raven's name. Her actual words were "I thought he was teasing her with her name or something like that." (We were talking about my mistake of using her name in the last chapter.) Oh, and she's an AWESOME friend who is currently writing a chapter so that I won't die of boredom while I do my homework.**

**This chapter was like… eh. But I'm trying to show you their relationship, and the lack of trust (like how she won't believe her real name anymore, see, that was planned by X) :p**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	3. How Would You Know?

A smirk played on his lips as he held up the small X, staring at it while checking all angles of it for mistakes. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the small device, and he glanced at a pile on the desk, filled with the same devices.

Other pages cluttered his desk as well, with diagrams of the device and measurements. Another sheet had notes written by Red X himself.

_1. Energy Blocker Drains any powers the recipient may have. _

_2. Blocks for 24 hours. Must be replaced every 24 hours. _

_3. Use syringe to inject potion into Energy Blocker. _

_4. Potion is specific for demon blood. (USE ONLY HALF)_

_Raven, Raven, Raven._ _Too bad you don't even remember that's your name. _

He smirked.

_But then again, you don't remember anything._

He stood up from his desk, grabbing guaze tape and the small X then proceeding to make his way towards the room where Raven was held **captive**. Where she was alone and she didn't _remember _if anyone was out there to help her.

He smirked underneath the mask.

_Perfect. _

It was an accident to begin with. How was **he **to know that the Titans were going to arrive at the Charity Gala, undercover, like he was?

He didn't expect it. To be honest, it made a flaw into his plan seeing as Raven refused to leave him alone. Something about her being suspicious or something along those lines, it didn't matter **now, **did it?

But of course, a plan was no fun to execute if there weren't any **challenges** along the way.

So he didn't mind her gaze, her watchful stare even as he mingled among the crowd looking like a rich citizen of Jump City who had donated to the fund.

He _also _didn't plan the H.I.V.E. attacking the Gala, but of course this worked in his favor seeing as the Titans were **distracted.** Now he was free to get away with any theft he could commit.

But...

That was **no **fun at _all. _

So of _course _he sought her attention. He could have gotten the attention of Chuckles, but no. He wanted a different challenge. He'd like to see if the sorceress who was able to figure out one's intentions could figure out his.

After all, she was only a few steps away from figuring it out whereas her friends didn't even notice him.

That's why he liked her, he supposed. Even with a crowd of three hundred people, she was still able to spot him out like a hawk to its prey.

That amused him.

It was a challenge, and he was never one to back down from a challenge.

But then of course the accident happened. Too much chaos was going on for any of her friends to know what was going on, but he knew.

He knew because he was keeping his eye on her as well.

Somehow, she wasn't able to _fully _recover the building collapsing on top of her after she pushed Robin out of the way, recover her _memories _he meant. Her injuries healed quickly enough once he took her back with him, seeing as there was no way a hawk let go of its prey.

She was no longer the hawk.

The fact that her memories were gone amused him even more. Hah! The enemy, not knowing she was in the hands _of _her enemy, which made it more fun for him of course.

He wanted to know...

Was she as watchful when she didn't have her memory to rely on?

The question had intrigued him enough to kidnap her and find out for himself. And he was **bored **enough to do it, so he really wasn't lying when he answered her question.

... But then her **powers **came into play. Now, that would be cheating.

And cheating wasn't fun unless **he **was the one doing it.

He stared at the device in his hand, twirling it around.

Because of this. This device had rendered her powers useless for twenty-four hours until he had to replace it. It simply diffused into her skin, but only if it had an open patch of skin to work with.

_Like her "injury"_.

Injury? (Insert scoff here). _Puh-lease._

_Oh well. An excuse _**is **_an excuse. _

He finally made his way to the room she was locked up in, opening the door and coming in, smirking when he saw her body sitting on the bed he had provided her with.

"Time to change those bandages sunshine!"

He smirked seeing her glaring at him, ubt that never bothered him before, so why should it bother him now?

Raising an eyebrow, she asked him, "What are you talking about? What bandages?"

"That one, on your right arm."

She turned her head to said direction and suddenly felt like a moron.

... Of course she didn't tell _him _that.

It was odd, her bandages she meant, because she didn't **feel **any pain...

But with his "fun" and "exciting" way of barging into things, she knew he was already on her right, taking off the bandages.

"You know, since you don't believe Raven is your name, or Violet or Rain, or even Ophelia... I guess I should call you sunshine because you're so preppy!" He said happily, only to find her sending him another glare.

If looks could kill, he would probably reach **past **the afterlife.

"That glare really doesn't suit you sunshine--"

"Shut up!"

Honestly! She was **sick **and **tired **of his man's antics! Who was he to **kidnap **her and then play around with her as if she was a child's toy!

_Where are my friends? Where are my parents?_

She froze.

That's right. She didn't remember _any _of them.

Sneaking a peek at the man who was rewrapping her bandages, she wondered.

_Is __**he **__the reason I don't remember any of them.? _

She said nothing as he finished rewrapping the bandages, feeling something dig into her skin but she thought nothing of it.

_Why do i feel like... I'm missing something? _

She didn't ask the question out loud, knowing he would probably never give her a real answer anyway.

He handed her a water bottle, which she drank greedily since he forced her to run around looking for answers.

"I know you already **wasted** your free question, a good idea there I must admit, but I'll be nice and let you ask another question." He held a hand over his heart. "I'm such a good person, I know!"

She inwardly rolled her eyes at his arrogance, and stood up to stretch her tired legs.

"So ask away Raven."

_Again with the names. _She thought tiredly, not bothering to comment on it.

"Who am I?"

Inwardly she smirked, knowing she had asked a question that had many answers, and he would be forced to answer truthfully, (or so she hoped), and maybe she could piece her life back together without the help of the psycho madman next to her.

He sighed, and crossed his legs when he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"You're a superherione part of a group who saves Jump City, yes that is where we are right now. I told you I'd tell you what you wanted to know, anyway. You have superpowers, well more like demonic powers, oh yea, and your dad is Trigon, who is--"

She stopped him right there.

"I thought you said you would answer truthfully!" She said, her voice growing louder. "'Truthfully' doesn't mean you're supposed to tell me a make-believe story in some children's book and expect me to believe **that's **the life I lived!"

"But--"

"No! I am **sick **and **tired** of your jokes! Stop it! We're talking about my life!" She shouted, narrowing her eyes with her hands clenched in fists. "**My **life! Not some book or cartoon!"

"But--"

"Stop **lying **to me! I want to know **who **I am, **where** I'm from, anything! And you're just **playing **with my mind!"

"Raven--"

"You won't even tell me my real name! How am I supposed to believe **you**!"

Silence ensued after that, with X letting Raven try to calm herself down. He stood up afterwards, walked towards her, and lifted her up by grabbing her arms and pulling her to full height.

"Ok. Joke's over. I got it." He told her, still holding her by the arm.

"I just..." He sighed. "I wanted you to be happier, but I guess this wasn't the best way."

He smirked.

"You've been my girlfriend for two years. You planned this whole thing out, you wanted to see what it was like. Yes really, don't widen your eyes. As hard as it is to believe, you **wanted **to play this "game"."

She scoffed. "You're lying!"

He chuckled, letting her go and walking towards the door, but not before saying one more thing to her.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You wouldn't know, would you?"

* * *

**Okay! Sorry for the wait. I finally found my notebook with my ideas in it. (about time) **

**Credits and Dedications go to: ****Z.Brite****, **for requesting the Robin be guilty in a little way (Raven pushed him out of the way him guilty), **Xaleria07**** & ****Haley Carr** for giving me the idea of Raven having her powers and helping me make another plot for it.

**Also, if the characters **_**aren't **_**in character, I'm sorry. I'm still in Totally Spies mode, or was it Code Geass mode... No TS... No, I don't know. But anyway. REMEMBER Raven doesn't have her memories. She probably won't **_**act **_**like Raven of the Teen Titans, because for all she knows she could be a preppy high-school student! (God forbid Raven ever be a preppy person. That's just scary.) She'll still have some qualities of Raven though, and if I'm missing said qualities, please tell me. **

**Hopefully they'll be more running next chapter (who hates running, raise your right hand. Unless you have no stamina, like me, raise your other hand.) This chapter was to help you guys understand a little more of what was going on... **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
